Batman and Wonder Woman: The Fall of Bruce Wayne
by Batcomiczone
Summary: Bruce cares deeply for Diana and wants to be with her. But will Bruce's paranoia turn her way from him? Will it cause him to lose his life.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Another night after a tough patrol. He was starting to get up there in age, and fighting super villains at night wasn't helping him stay young. Plus he was a man fighting super humans at times. Tonight it was Killer Croc. He had been preparing for a fight with Batman. Of course no matter how much you prepare, the Dark Knight is always going to he one step ahead of you. It took a toll on Bruce but he came out on top. But because of he faced Croc just a few minutes into his patrol, he had to call it a night early and get home. He was in no condition to continue on. He had to stick up the wounds from the brutal fight he barley one.

"You're home rather early master Bruce." Alfred said as he entered the cave. "Yeah, well Croc had something planned for me. I had to get back here and stitch myself up." Bruce said sewing up his wound. "Just another rough night i suppose. One of many you've faced." Alfred said looking at all the other scars that covered Bruce's body. "Honestly sir, i'd much rather you find a girl and settle down." Alfred pleaded. "Batman can't afford to let a woman distract him from his mission to save Gotham. Plus we've already seen what happens to the people i let get close to me." Bruce said. "Well none of them have the ability to defend themselves like Miss Prince does." Alfred claimed.

"Now your trying to hook me up with a immortal Warrior Princess?" Bruce asked. "I'm trying to hook you up with anybody at this point." Alfred replied. "But allow me to say this. I have noticed Miss Prince to show interest in you sir. And after all these years i have come to see a certain look in your eyes you give to people you care about. I once saw you give her a look i had never seen from you." Alfred said as he walked off.

Alfred was right. Bruce was crazy for Diana. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on. "But does she actually like me? In a romantic way? We're close friends but how could she see me as something more. I barley made it out of a fight with someone she could beat without a problem." Bruce wondered to himself. "Croc isn't even the worst enemy i have ever encountered. Not even close, yet he almost got me. Am i getting slow in my old age?" He wondered. The years have taken a toll. Fighting bad guys, training 4 kids. One of them being murdered by your arch nemesis and coming back to life with a vengeance against you. Another one being paralyzed by the same psycho. It all has put it's fair strain on Bruce. Any lesser man would crack from all that's happened to Bruce. But Bruce was obviously not a lesser man. He was far from that. But in the end, he was only human.

Bruce had sometimes wondered if there was a way to enhance himself. Give himself special abilities. Not so much certain human powers, but just a small enhancement in his speed, strength, and stamina. Enough to give him an extra edge on all his enemies. He had looked into certain drugs he could create to do so, but he was too afraid of the risk. For all he knows it would turn him into something bad. Possibly a monster of some sorts. Just like when Kirk Langstrom accidentally turned himself in the Man-Bat.

He figured that now was a perfect opportunity to get a good nights sleep, something he didn't get to do a lot. Gotham can take care of itself tonight. He couldn't go back out, and he deserved some rest.

The next day Bruce had to report to the Watch Tower for a meeting with the founding members of the league. He was right on time as always. Never late, never early, always right on time. John, Shiera, Diana, J'onn, and Clark had already showed up. "Right on time as usual no surprise." Clark said as Bruce walked in. "Now all we're doing is waiting on Wally, as usual." Clark said. A few minutes later the Flash dashed into the room.

"Wally, how is it the fastest man on the planet can never show up on time?" Clark asked. "I actually have an answer." Wally said. "Is it a good one?" Clark asked. "No." Wally replied. "Keep it to yourself." Clark said.

Bruce sat next to Diana on the far side of the briefing table. Clark was on the other side talking about something. Bruce wasn't listening. Diana noticed this. "Are you okay." She asked. "I'm fine. Why?" He asked. "Well you don't seem to be listening to Clark. Plus you're bleeding." She said. "Bruce looked at his arm and saw the stitches in his arm had opened. "Oh, Bruce you seem to have a problem there, we can take a break if you need to go to the medic." Clark said. "No need. I got this." Bruce said as he pulled out a knife.

He cut open his suit and grabbed a needle out of his belt. He began sticking his wound back up. The other members of the league all gave him a disgusted look as they bolted out of the room. Diana just looked at him curious. "Is there logical reason you had to do that here?" She asked. "It's always a good idea to show your coworkers how tough you are. Plus it's always fun to see Wally pass out." He said as he looked down at the floor. Wally couldn't stand to see blood so he feinted when he saw Bruce stitch himself.

"How did you get that bad of a cut?" She asked. "Killer Croc. He planned something big for me last night. I barley made it out." Bruce said as he finished restitching his wound. "Killer Croc. Good job." She said. "Don't antagonize me Princess." Bruce said. "I wasn't. He's not an easy foe to beat especially for someone without..." Diana cringed as she realized she was about to unintentionally insult Bruce.

"Someone without powers." Bruce said finishing her sentence for her. "You know we don't judge you just because you don't have abilities like us. We all admire you even more for what you can do without anything special helping you." She said. "Oh please, all my enemies that i struggle to bring down, are people you could beat with a broken arm." Bruce said. "Bruce, where is this coming from?" She asked. He let out a long sigh. "Croc almost killed me yesterday. A angry mutant almost ended my life. I'm slowing down and starting to get sloppy. I'm not slipping Diana. I've slipped." He said. "You're not slipping, you just had an off day." she said.

Bruce shook his head and walked off. Diana followed him. "Bruce!" she called out. Bruce stopped and turned around. "Yes, your highness?" He asked. "Bruce what is up with you?" She asked. "My problem is that if i don't somehow get my shit together, i'm gonna end up getting killed my some weaselly gunsle. Some cowardly insignificant gonif could end my legacy and everything I've stood for." He said. "It's just one bad night!" she said loudly trying to get it through to him that he shouldn't be going crazy over it. "It starts with one bad night, and then before you know it, you're at my funeral." Bruce said. Diana let out a sigh not sure what to say. Bruce took off and went back home.

A couple hours went by and Diana just had something eating away at her. She was worried about Bruce. She was worried that he was going crazy. It was gnawing at her that something wasn't right. She headed to Bruce's mansion and knocked on the front door. Alfred answered it. "Ah, Miss Prince it's always nice to see you." Alfred greeted her as he let her in. "Hey Alfred, is Bruce around?" She asked. "He is in the cave." Alfred answered. "Have you noticed anything weird about him lately?" She asked. "He did something that got me a little worried, even though it's probably nothing." Alfred said. "What did he do?" She asked nervously. Alfred sighed. "He finished writing out his last will and testament." Alfred said. Those words hit Diana pretty hard. She headed to the cave to see what was going on with Bruce.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Diana walked into the cave to see him sitting at a table staring at a vile of a blue liquid. "What's that?" She asked. "It's something i just cooked up. It's a serum. It can make me stronger, faster, and possibly even smarter." Bruce said. "What's the other thing it can do." She asked. "What do you mean?" He asked back. "You said it can, not it will. That means there's a horrible possible side effect." She said. He sighed. "Possible side effects include, cancer, instant poisoning, mutation, or something else horrible." Bruce said.

"So you think that this will make you a better hero?" she asked. "I avoided death last night. When you get that close to dyeing, you tend to see things in a different perspective." Bruce said. Diana took the vile and through it against the wall. Bruce stood up and was almost put back in the chair as Diana slapped him. "You listen here and you listen well." She said in anger. "That garbage doesn't make you a hero." She said as she placed her hand over his heart. "This is what makes you a hero. This is what makes you... it makes you the man i care deeply about." She said. Bruce looked deep into her eyes as she looked back into his. "I care about you a lot Bruce. It hurts me to see you like this." She said. Bruce was chocked up not sure what to say. "Diana I... I care about you too. It's just..."

"You had a close call and you let it go to your head." She finished his sentence for placed her hand gently on his cheek. The same cheek she turned red when she slapped him. "I don't ever want to see you like this again. Promise me you'll never even think of putting that shit into your body ever again." She demanded. Bruce placed his hands on her hips. "I promise." He said. And then they just let it happen.

The let their feelings take the better of them. The gave into their desire for each other. They wrapped their arms tightly around one another and shared a passionate kiss. They just couldn't fight the feeling anymore. The kiss they shared was getting heated. They started slipping in some tongue. And then a lot of tongue. They undressed and got right back to kissing. Bruce cleared off all the crap on the table and set Diana on it. She opened her legs and invited him in eagerly. Bruce got on top of her and placed himself at her entrance. "You are aware this is a bad idea." He said. "The worst we've ever had." She said as she kissed him again. With that kiss he forced himself into her.

She let out a moan of please as he entered her. His thrust were slow and steady. It was cold in the cave, but they were sweating. The flaming passion they shared for each other burned inside of them. Diana and Bruce had been wanting this moment for a long time now. And it was better than they had dreamed. Bruce's thrust became quicker and carried more power. Diana's moans encouraged Bruce to go harder. He began to let out a few groans as the feeling inside of her overwhelmed him. Her walls were so tight. It felt so crazy yet so good to make love to this perfect woman. "Oh Hera!" She cried. "Bruce this is amazing!" She moaned as Bruce put all of his power and speed into his thrust. "You're amazing." He groaned as he continued to make love to her.

Her walls tightened as she could feel her climax coming. He could feel his as well. Bruce continued to thrust until they shared an intense orgasm. He came inside of her. He wasn't wearing protection and neither of them were on any birth control meds. This was the first time either of them had sex in a long time. He carried her over to the couch. He knew it could be more comfortable to cuddle there. They held each other tenderly, as they laid under a soft blanket. They hand't even though of the fact the didn't use protection. It took a few minutes for it to occur to Diana.

"You know what i just realized. You weren't wearing a condom." She said. Bruce's eyes widened. "Oh shit." He said. "I completely forgot, it was so intense i wasn't thinking." She said worried. "I was so caught up in the moment." Bruce said. "Well, we can't do anything about it now." She said. "Nope." He said. They laid down together for a little longer. "You wanna do it again?" he asked. "Hell yes." She said pulling his lips into hers.

Alfred walked down to the cave a few minutes later. Bruce wasn't there. He looked for him up in his room. He opened the door and saw Bruce and Diana making out. They both looked over at Alfred and jerked away from each other. "Oh, I'm, uh terribly sorry for not knocking." Alfred said. Diana and Bruce's faces were as red as apples. She covered up her naked body under the covers. "I'm just going to uh,,, yeah.." Alfred stuttered as he shut the door and walked away.

Diana couldn't held but let out a laugh as she cuddled back up with Bruce. "Well Alfred knows now." She said. "I guess he does." Bruce said. "We should probably keep this down. You know. We don't need the league to know about us." Diana suggested. "Absolutely." Bruce said.

The two lovers were able to keep it a secret, for a week until the Flash caught them making out on the watchtower. The Flash then told the other leading members. league. Each of the league members warned them about the dangers of a dating a colleague. But that was the least of their worries. None of them knew it, but something big was coming. Something bad was going to happen and it was going to start a chain-reaction that could bring about the fall of Batman.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Atomic Skull was reeking havoc in the streets of Metropolis. He and his gang were terrorizing the helpless citizens in an attempt to lure Superman to them. Some old man was too slow to outrun them. He decided to go down with a fight. He stood up to Atomic Skull. "You can kill me, but it won't matter. Superman will make you pay when he gets here." The old man said. Atomic Skull let out a chuckle. "Where is your hero now? Too busy to help you out it seems, old man." Atomic Skull said as he grabbed the old man by the throat. He then picked him up off his feet. But before he could slam the frail old man into the ground and kill him, Superman came flying in and punched Atomic Skull in the chest and sent him flying down the street. The punch caused him to let the old man go. Superman caught him and set him down. "Better get yourself to safety." Superman said as he flew over to Atomic Skull. "God bless you Superman." The old man said as he went headed for safety.

The gang members surrounded Superman and aimed their guns at him. "Really?" Superman asked. "Hold it right there asshole." He asked. "I don't have time for this." Superman said. "Underoos!" Superman called out. He signaled to Batman who was positioned on a nearby roof. Batman fired a weapons disputer rendering their guns useless. "You're calling me Underoos? You're the one who still wears tights." Bruce said. Batman had ditched the tights years ago and went with a more tactical and practical suit. Clark rolled his eyes as he approached Atomic Skull. Batman dropped down and allowed the gang members to approach them. Batman cracked his neck and went to work.

Batman countered the strikes easily. This was a typical fight for him. He dispatched about 15 of these guys within a couple minutes. While this was happening Superman was dealing with the bigger threat. Atomic skull was strong but he wasn't nearly as strong as Superman. Superman was beating the crap out of him. "Had enough?" Clark asked. Atomic Skull then grabbed pair of green gauntlets. Superman realized what this was, but it was too late. He had grabbed Clark with his Kryptonite laced gauntlets and was now in control of this fight.

The Kryptonite gloves left superman powerless. Atomic Skull started brutally beating Superman. He didn't hold anything back. All these years of being humiliated by Superman had built up. He was know in control for once. He now could do anything he wanted to the last son of Krypton.

Batman saw Clark was in trouble, he ran in trying to help. Atomic Skull swatted him away like a fly, which sent him flying backwards into a wall. Diana came in and reached for her lasso. Atomic Skull through a metal disk at her once of her magic bracelets. It magnetically attached itself to one of them. The magnet was so strong it cause the other bracelet to stick to the other. Her bracelets were now magnetically stuck to each other behind her back. She couldn't break free. Atomic Skull than tied her ankles together.

"I just wanted to say, I'm a big fan of your weakness. The whole bondage thing, it's very kinky." Atomic Skull said. "You sick pig!" Diana growled. Bruce struggled to his feet. "You think you're the only one smart enough to find out the weaknesses of your enemies. The only one who can plan ahead?" Atomic Skull asked. "I knocked out Superman, and i have Diana all wrapped up. What the hell is a powerless bat going to do to me?" He taunted.

Bruce looked at Diana and sighed. "I'm sorry Diana. I'm gonna have to break that promise i made to you." Bruce said as he pulled out a syringe of the blue serum. Diana shook her head. "Don't." She pleaded. She had no idea why he still kept some of that crap with him. "I have too." He said softly as he injected himself. His face lit up with pain as the serum took affect on him. It didn't make him look any different. But he was definitely something...more.

"Go ahead an take your super hero steroids Batman. I'm still going to take you out with a single punch." Atomic Skull said as he through a punch. Batman raised his forearm and blocked it. He completely stopped the punch thrown by a foe who was only slightly less strong than Wonder Woman. Atomic Skull was shocked. Batman just gave him a cold stare as he replied with a punch of his own than sent Atomic Skull straight to his back. He tried to keep Batman away with an upwards kick while he was still on his back. Batman caught his leg and used it to lift him over his head and slam him back down onto the ground. He still held onto his leg, as he twisted his ankle. Atomic skull let out a groan of pain. He then drove his fist into his kneecap and broke all of the bones into his knee. Atomic Skull then let out a scream of pain. Batman let go of his leg.

"How? How did you do this?" Atomic skull cried. "You're just a fucking man!" He screamed. Batman kneeled down beside him. "I'm not just a man." Batman replied. "What are you?" Atomic skull cried. Batman gave him a fear inducing look. "I'm Batman." He said as he drove his fist into Atomic Skull's face, and knocked him out.

He walked over to Diana and untied her ankles. He then hacked the device holding her wrist together. "It feels good to use my hands again. Now i can do this." She said as she slapped Bruce. "Dammit. Why?" he asked holding his hand to his cheek. "You promised me, you wouldn't ever put that crap into you're body. You may have just made a huge mistake. What if this changes you? Makes you a monster..." Diana was unable to finisher her rant as Bruce wrapped her arms around her and pulled her in his kiss.

Diana forgot what she was talking about as she shared this loving moment with Bruce. "Look at me. It's me. I'm fine. I'm going to be fine." Bruce said. Diana sighed and caressed his face. "Okay. But don't ever lie to me again." She demanded. "I promise Princess." He said as he pressed her lips against hers again.

The sex they shared that night was intense. Diana noticed how much stronger Bruce was. She want him to be rough with her. But he didn't get the hints that she was dropping for him to get kinky, which was surprising seeing as he was the worlds greatest detective. He just lay between her legs thrusting his large manhood into her.

"Hey, Bruce talk dirty to me." She suggested. Bruce shook his head. "Oh Come on Diana. You know i'm not good at that." He said. "You'll be fine." She chuckled. "I'm a physical communicator. I do my talking physically. I'm gonna sound stupid." He said. She gave him a reassuring kiss. "You're not gonna sound stupid. Just try it. Just say anything" She said. He continued to thrust again. "I'm gonna make you feel good. I'm going to give you all of my manhood... Oh come on i'm not good at this." He said.

"No Bruce you're doing fine... I'm sorry you looked discouraged... Let's try something else... Tell me about the first time you say me." She said. Bruce looked at her and smiled. "That's easy." He said. Diana smiled back at him. He began thrusting into her again. "I remember like it was yesterday. I was on that mountain when the aliens invaded earth. My plane just got damaged and crashed. J'onn, John, Clark, Shiera and the other showed up and started fighting. And then you showed up. None of us knew who you were." Bruce said still thrusting into her.

Diana was still worried this wasn't going where she wanted it to go. "When you flew down towards me, i was blown away. I was barley able to keep my composure." He said. Now it was going where she wanted it. She closed her eyes and enjoyed hearing his voice and feeling his thrust. "You were wearing your sexy outfit. It was cold out, so i saw your nipples. You made me feel crazy just looking at you." He said as he began thrusting his hips very hard into her. "Oh, Bruce keep going." She moaned.

"I knew right then and there i wanted to be with you. I despratley wanted to have you. I love you Diana. And i always will." He said. With that they both went crazy. Bruce turned her over on her stomach and placed his member in her anus. "Oh, Hera. Yes Bruce." She said. Bruce got rough with her. She wanted him to use his new strength as she got her wish. Bruce used all of his strength to hold her down as he pounded her from behind.

He picked her up and slammed her against the wall and made love to her standing up. She was pinned to the wall as Bruce continued thrust into her. But she wasn't going to let Bruce be the only one showing dominance. She then pushed him onto his back, mounted him, and began to ride him. The both moaned and groaned as they had the roughest sex a loving couple had. Usually couples had rough sex when there was something wrong in the relationship. These two were having sex just to see who was strongest now that Bruce was a little different. And the answer was Bruce. He put her onto her back again, pinned her wrist down and wildly pounded her until they shared and intense climax.

"That was crazy." Diana said while Bruce held her in his arm. "It sure was princess." He said. "I think i can get used to the new you." She said "I'm still the same Bruce. Just a little stronger." He said. "You'll always be my Bruce, no matter what." She said as she closed her eyes. "And you'll always be my princess." He whispered in her ear. He gave her a goodnight kiss and closed his lovers slept very well that night.

Unfortunately, there was still much more to worry about. Bruce really shouldn't have injected himself with that serum.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Bruce and Diana relationship was getting serious. They were truly in love. The sex was still hot and crazy. The criminals of Gotham ended up fearing the Batman even more now that he was as strong as Wonder Woman. He was also faster. Not nearly as fast as Flash, not even close to being close. But he was still fast. He was faster than Usain Bolt. Usain's top speed was 27.79 miles per hour. Bruce clocked his top speed at 29.89 miles per hour. He also noticed that his mind also improved. He could think faster and more clearly. He could plan better (even though he was a greater planner already) and he could calculate faster (even though he was a great calculator already). But in the end, he was still the same Bruce that Diana loved with all her heart.

It took a couple weeks after Bruce injected himself for his mind to start changing. It was a slow process. It started with mood swings. He would be very emotional and upset one minute, the next minute he's happy and wants to take Diana on a date. Diana was a little worried by it, but she didn't think too much of it. But then Bruce started getting very quite around other members of the league. He wouldn't even acknowledge his best friend Clark when he tried talking to him. Bruce just ignored him and didn't say anything back. The only people he talked too were Diana and Alfred. Diana was now worried about Bruce.

One day they were on the couch watching Bruce's favorite movie "The Ghost in Gray". Diana was about to ask Bruce about what was going on when he out of no where said something weird. "Clark's trying to steal my money." Bruce said. "Oh shit." is what she was thinking. "What makes you say that?" is what she asked. "Oh i can just tell. The way he's acting really fucking weird around me." Bruce said. Diana let out a sigh. "Bruce, if anyone is acting weird it's you." She said. "How can you say that?" He asked.

"Bruce, all Clark is trying to do is talk to his friend. You're his brother and you're being just turning him away. You're the one who's acting differently." She said. Bruce shook his head and remained silent. "She wrapped her arms around him and rested her head on his shoulder. He didn't do anything. Diana knew without a doubt now that something was wrong with Bruce. He always wrapped his arms around her whenever she wanted to cuddle. She got up and walked out of the room. She pulled out her phone and called Clark.

"Hello?"

"Clark, it's Diana. Listen something is terribly wrong with Bruce."

"I'll say, he's been ignoring my calls, and ignoring me altogether."

Diana was unaware that Bruce had just now started listening to her. He didn't hear Clark, he just heard her.

"Maybe we should meet up and talk about it." Clark said.

"Yeah, i'll meet you at the watch tower."

"We need to keep Bruce in the dark about this."

"Well obviously. I won't say anything to Bruce about us."

Bruce felt almost as if a knife shredded his heart. He thought Diana was cheeting on him. This just made his paranoia worse.

"yeah, okay... i'll see you soon." She said as she hung up.

She walked over to the couch, Bruce was where he was when she left. She had no idea he just heard her. "It's getting late, i think i'm going to go to the watchtower get some sleep." She said. "You can stay here." He suggested. "That's not a good idea." she said. "Why not?" he asked very coldly. Diana was a little put off by his tone. "I'm very tired and need some sleep, and no matter what, we always end up making love when i sleep over. I'm just not in the mood to night is all." She said. "Well, then bye." He said coldly. Again she was almost hurt with how cold he was being with her. She didn't say anything. She took a few steps away before turning around.

"I love you. i hope you know that." She said. He gave her an emotionless stare. "Noted." He said. Diana was in disbelief. "Try and get some sleep." She said holding back tears. She bolted out the door, ready to break down and cry. Alfred saw how distraught she seemed as she took off. "Master Bruce, what happened?" He asked. "Mind your own goddamn business!" Bruce yelled as he headed down to the cave. Alfred had never heard Bruce talk like that to him. He was hurt by what Bruce said and what was happening to the person he saw like a son.

"Get some sleep." Diana's voice echoed in his head. "How can i sleep when you're tearing me apart!" He yelled as he flipped over a table that had a lot of gear on it. He let out a shout of anger as he collapsed to the ground. "Why are they doing this to me?" He growled.

Clark and Diana met up at the watch tower. "He's totally a different person now." She said. "I've noticed something off about him." Clark said. "What are we going to do?" She asked. "I'll try and get him to go on a mission with me, just the two of us. See if i can figure something out." Clark said. Diana nodded as tears once again filled her eyes. "We're going to get him back. We're going to bring back the real Bruce." Clark said. She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him. "Please help me save him, Clark. Please help me get my Bruce back." She begged. "I promise Diana. We'll save Bruce together." Clark assured her.

If only they knew how much deeper Bruce truly was sinking.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Bruce reluctantly agreed to go on a mission with Clark. They were walking towards the hanger to the Javelin Clark used his x-ray vision to see what Bruce looked like under his suit. He didn't look good. He looked like he hadn't showered in a couple days. He also looked sleep deprived. "When's the last time you got to sleep?" Clark asked. Bruce didn't answer. "Bruce, come on. Talk to me, i'm your friend." Clark said. It was almost if Bruce wasn't even hearing Clark. But he was hearing something. He was hearing voices. Voices telling him to kill his friend.

Clark got a call, it was from Diana. She was asking how Bruce was. "Yeah, he's fine. Me and him are just..." Clark was unable to finish his sentence as Bruce grabbed the phone and ended the call. He then raised it as if he was about to smash it, but he then just put it in his pocket. Clark had never seen Bruce just lose it over something simple like that. "Look Bruce. I don't know whats going on with you. But if you keeping my phone makes you more comfortable, that's okay. I won't try and get it back." Clark said. The continued walking for another minute until Bruce for no reason pulled out Clark's phone and smashed it on the ground.

"Oh come on Bruce. That phone was expensive. I'm not a billionaire like you. I live off a Daily Planet salary." Clark whined. Bruce just headed into the Javelin. Clark shook his head and followed.

They got done with the mission, and head back to the watchtower. Clark was about to head out of the jet when he saw Bruce hadn't moved.

"Are you coming, Bruce?" He asked. "I'm taking the jet back to the cave to repair it." Bruce answered. Every time he actually said something he was just so cold the way he said it. Clark sighed. "Look Bruce, you're my best friend. Now i don't know what's going on, but it sounds like there's a whole lot you're not telling me our Diana. We care a lot about you Bruce. She really loves you." Clark said.

"It seems like she's into someone else now." Bruce said glaring at Clark. "What's that supposed to mean?" Clark asked. "I know you too have been sneaking around me and meeting up. I know your sleeping with her." Bruce said. "What in the hell? God no! I would never do that to you! She would never!" Clark explained. "Save it." Bruce growled. Clark shook his head. "Get some sleep Bruce. And stop drinking all those energy drinks. You're breath reeks of 5-hour energy, Nos, and Monster." Clark said as he exited the Jet. Bruce took off and did as he said he'd do. He went to the cave to fix it.

Diana showed up at the cave a few minutes later. "Bruce?" She asked. Bruce was welding on the Javelin when She walked in. He lifted up the welding mask and then pulled it back down and went back to welding. Diana felt her heart break a little bit. He would usually give her a warm and loving smile when he saw her. Now he just gave her the same cold emotionless stare he gave everyone. Diana tried to talk to him but he didn't listen. All he could hear were the voices telling him to kill Superman. They were now telling him to kill her.

"Look Bruce. I love you, and i..." She stopped talking because she realized Bruce wasn't listening. She took his mask off grabbed him by shirt with both hands and made him listen to her. "I will not let you treat me like this. I love you too much to sit here and watch you let yourself rot on your own idiotic thoughts. Let me help you. Let's take a shower together. You know like we used to. Have one of our hot and steamy moments. Let's get you in bed. Get you some sleep. Doesn't that sound nice? Getting clean and holding me in your soft bed. Don't you just want to wrap those huge arms of yours around me and get some sleep?" She asked hoping he would agree.

Bruce just kept his thousand mile stare. "Are you done talking?" He asked. Tears began to fill her eyes. "Yeah." She said holding backs sobs. "Then let me get back to work." He said as he started welding again. "I used to love you, Bruce. But it looks like the Bruce i loved, the Bruce i wanted to marry...The Bruce i wanted to have kids with, is gone." She said as she walked out the door.

She was about to walk out the front door of the mansion when Alfred approached her. "Miss Prince, might i have a word?" He asked. "Alfred, i don't want to offend you. But i really just can't talk right now." She said. "Did Master Bruce say something hurtful again?" He asked. Diana nodded. Alfred let out a sigh.

"He is as precious to me as he was to his mother and father. And i swore to protect him. And i haven't. His mind is falling apart and there's nothing i can do to help him. I've failed him." Alfred said. "Clark and I won't stop. We'll continue finding a way to save Bruce. The man love has to still be in there somewhere?" She said.

Bruce's thoughts were getting darker. His mind was going to very dark places. He was slipping deeper and deeper in insanity.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Alfred was cleaning the mansion when he saw a photo of Bruce and Diana sitting on a table near the front door. Bruce had his large arms wrapped around the women he would once die for. He seemed so happy in the picture. It was only a week ago they took it together. Bruce's decline had been so fast. It was brutal for Alfred to witness it. He then got a call from Bruce asking him to come down to the cave. Alfred let out a sigh as he entered the cave.

"Master Bruce, you asked for me." Alfred called out. "Don't you talk so fucking loud." Bruce whispered as he signaled Alfred to take a seat next to him. "This can't be good." Alfred thought to himself as he sat in the chair next to Bruce's.

"I want to keep this quick and quite. I don't want them to listen in. They could be using microphones." Bruce said looking around. "Oh dear god." Alfred said as he just figured out what was wrong with Bruce. "What did you want to say to me?" Alfred asked.

"Kryptonite poisoning." Bruce whispered.

"I beg your pardon sir?"

"That's what happened to Clark. He's been exposed the the stuff to much. He has a cancer caused by the Kryptonite."

"How do you know?"

"I can just tell. I think his plan is to steal my money, and Diana from me. He's gonna leave the country with my money and my woman."

Alfred let out a sigh. "Paranoid Schizophrenia."

"What?"

"That's what you have. You're making up these ridiculous stories and you think your friends are out to get you. You have paranoid Schizophrenia."

"Oh, I see. You're with them aren't you. You're part of the conspiracy." Bruce Growled.

"Oh dare you! I have known you your whole life. I have taken care of you and helped you all these years. You are the most precious person in my life. Don't you dare accuse me of being against you. Don't you dare think i would ever do anything to harm you." Alfred shrieked.

"I can't believe they turned you against me." Bruce said.

Alfred just shook his head. "Goodbye master Bruce." Alfred said as he left.

"Oh yeah, well good riddance. I hope you enjoy living off of your cut from my stolen money you TRAITOR!" Bruce yelled.

Alfred was brought to tears from Bruce falling apart. But there was nothing he could do. Bruce Wayne was gone he thought. Alfred lost hope. But Diana hadn't Diana knew Bruce was still in there.

She and Clark entered the cave. "I would have thought you'd be in Paris or Hawaii by now." Bruce said. "Why on earth would you think that?" Clark asked. "I know you have Kryptonie poisoning, i know you stole my money and i know you stole Diana away from me." Bruce shouted. Diana grabbed Bruce and slapped him across the face. "Oh dare you! You have turned me away. You have treated me like garbage. Me and Clark never slept together." She cried.

Clark pulled up Bruce's bank account on his computer. "You see every cent is accounted for." Clark said. Bruce looked at the screen and then back at Clark. You can fake that easily." Bruce said. "Son of a bitch." Clark said annoyed with Bruce. "Alfred was right, Paranoid Schizophrenia. I didn't want to believe it, but there's no denying it." Diana said. "Just leave me alone. Enjoy your lives together." Bruce said.

"I don't want to live my life with Clark, no offense." Diana said. "None taken." Clark replied. "I want to live my life with you. Bruce you are the man i love. I just want you to be the same man who loved me." She said. Bruce gave her a cold stare. "Liar." he whispered to her. "Just know i'm only doing this for you're own good." She said as she pulled out a syringe and injected him with a green liquid.

He pushed her away but it was too late. The liquid was now running through his blood stream. "What the hell did you do to me!?" He demanded to know as he dropped to his knees in pain. "It's an anti-body to target the serum that gave you your powers. You'll lose your extra strength and speed. But it'll also hopefully save your mind." Clark explained. "I hate you!" Bruce screamed as he passed out.

He was about to fall face first into the ground but Diana caught him and held him in her arms. "You're gonna be okay." She whispered in his ear. They cared him up to his bed and set him down gently. Diana laid down next to him and held him as Clark sat next to the bed in a chair. A few minutes later Bruce woke up.

"Diana?" he said softly. "I'm here Bruce." She whispered. "Why am i so tired?" He asked. "You haven't slept in a week." She answered. "I love you." Is all he said. Bruce closed his eyes and fell back asleep in her arms. Clark took a skin sample fro Bruce and examined it in the lab. Diana stayed with Bruce. He walked back to the room and sat down after he analyzed it. "Well Bruce's speed and strength is back to normal. We'll have to do a cat-scan to make sure his head is alright." Clark explained.

"I think he's alright. I can tell. I can feel it." She said. "What makes you say that?" Clark asked. She smiled. "Call it a woman's intuition." She said. Clark chuckled. "Well i guess i'll leave you two alone." Clark said as he left. Diana continued to hold her lover in her arms. She had a feeling he was okay... She was right.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

Bruce woke up after almost 15 hours of sleep. Diana stayed with him the whole time and even got some sleep herself. She had woken up just a couple minutes before him. She smiled as he opened his eyes. He looked at her and smiled. It was that smile she missed. That smile he always gave her when he saw her beautiful face. "Diana." He said softly. Diana was so happy to see him like his old self. "I'm sorry Bruce but i need to make sure you're okay." She said as she grabbed her truth lasso.

"Are you feeling okay?"

"Yes."

"Do you think Clark is sick?"

"No."

"Do you think me and him are gonna run away together?"

"No."

"Do you love me?"

Bruce paused before answering. "With all my heart. I would die for you."

Diana was almost brought to tears of joy from his answer. She had one question left.

"Say something only my Bruce would say."

Bruce thought for a second on the perfect thing to say.

"You are, and always will be my princess." Bruce said.

Diana removed the lasso from him and wrapped hers arms around him.

"I was so worried you were gone for good." She said crying.

"I was lost in my head, it was like i knew what i was doing but i could't think better. I don't know how to explain it." Bruce said.

"Then don't. Let's just have this moment."

"I promise i'll never do something stupid like that again."

"Bruce, you're the smartest man i've ever met. But you're so damn stupid."

"What can i say, i'm a dumb move kind of guy."

"I'll say."

They didn't say anything the rest of the night. They let their bodies do the talking. Bruce wasn't super strong but Diana loved it all the same. He didn't need powers to please women. He was a man of many skills, and the bedroom is a place he possessed many skills. He and Diana had a long and loud night of hot sex. Both of them had multiple orgasms. They just kept going and going. They didn't want to stop. They just wanted to make love forever. They only stopped until they were both worn out from the hours upon hours of sex. Finally they fell asleep in each others arms. The amount of sleep Bruce was getting was good. It was helping his mind repair itself.

2 months went by. Bruce came home to Diana waiting for him with a big smile on her face. "How's my beautiful fiance?" He asked. "I think i just received the best news of my life. Well tied for first." She said. "What's that?" He asked as he sat next to her. She cuddled up next to him. "Are you ready for this?" She asked. "Hit me with it." He said.

"Bruce, my dark knight..."

"Yes my princess?"

"I'm pregnant."

It was the greatest news of Bruce's life. He was now complete. He had his mind together, his future wife was happy to be with him, and they had a baby on the way. This was the happiest moment of Bruce's life. It was no longer the fall of Bruce Wayne. It was now the rise of Bruce Wayne and his Lover Diana Prince. The love between Batman and Wonder Woman.

THE END


End file.
